FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a conventional inductance component. According to the conventional structure shown in FIG. 3, helical coil 2 is formed in resin-made, sheet-like base material 1 so as to have electrical connections with electrodes 3 disposed on the outer sides of base material 1. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-203813 is known in a prior-art reference relating to the present application.
Such structured conventional components can be impaired in the manufacturing process, specifically, in mounting operations by a nozzle-equipped mounting device. An absorption force for holding the component by the nozzle or an impact when the component is mounted on a printed circuit board has often caused a crack in base material 1, resulting in poor impact-resistance of the component.